


"Sold my soul to yaoi" [a yaoi fanbook]

by Kznarl



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kznarl/pseuds/Kznarl
Summary: Contains fluff,lemon,lime,angst,AUs,xMale readers and etc etc legit anything yaoi





	1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

 

hey guys ;D welcome to my one hell of a fan book xD so from this chapter on, you may comment as many ships and requests you'd like ;p you should format your requests like this:

e.g.

Kageyama x Hinata [Fluff]

Iwazumi x Oikawa [Angst] Soulmate AU

karma x Male! Reader [Lime]

 

once in a while I will open a Q & A where you can personally get to know me better :) here are some me facts (idk lmao xD)

I'm an arts student

I'm pretty short for my age T^T 160cm ik there are people shorter than me and it's okay :"D if the sky were to fall down, we'd be the last ones to die LOL.

my gender is male so you can stop asking now

I have some writing experience on wattpad but I forgot my account password and I can't write anymore on that account, all my readers think I'm dead xD

 

kay, I'll stop rambling rn and let you comment ;p so go ahead and bombard me with the comments LOL.

Later~


	2. Iwazumi x Oikawa [Angst] soulmate AU

Chapter 1  
IwaOi soulmate AU - depressing trigger warning!! (Depressing, angst, etc)  
Requested

Oikawa's P.O.V

They say that you can communicate with your soulmate in your dreams. And that is the only person you see in your dreams. They watch over you and protect you. But, they aren't always going to be there...  
If they are not in your dreams suddenly, then something bad must have happened. My soulmate, Iwazumi Hajime, hasn't been showing up as much and I'm starting to worry...

The next night, I fell asleep hoping that I can see Iwa-chan again...  
I woke up in the middle of a dense woods, giving off a pleasant smile. Ahhh, this is where I see him most of the time in the my dreams.   
"Iwa-chan!" I yell. I hear my voice echo through the woods. "are you there??!"   
I get no reply.   
"Iwa-Chan!!"  
"Iwazumi!!"   
"Iwa-"  
"Oi!! Shitty-kawa!! I'm right here!!!"shouted Iwazumi in the distance.  
"I'm coming~ wait for me Iwa-Chan!" I replied with a smirk on my idiotic blushing face.  
"I dont have much time right now, I have a project due tomorrow." Iwa said in a rush voice.  
"hmm? What do you need to tell me, Iwa-chan?" I asked him.  
"well you see..." Iwazumi said in a nervous tone.  
"don't worry, you can believe me!" I said cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood. He seemed very tense.   
"Oikawa..." he said in a hushed voice. "You see....I don't think we can meet in real life. I'm sorry. It's never happening..."  
"wha- Iwa. Why? Am I not good enough??! Did you find someone else you love?" I asked desperately.  
"No..Its just that i have my own things to worry about, and I'm not apart of your life. Even if we are soulmates, we'll never meet."   
"d-dont be ridiculous! Of course we'll meet! One day....I'll never give up on you!Even if you want me to! Stupid Iwazumi!" I shouted back with tears in my eyes, holding back my heartbreak.  
Iwa stood there shocked by my outburst. But even so, he turned his back to me and walked away, disappearing into the woods. He left me. All I wanted was him. When I knew I had Iwa, I didn't need friends, family, or other people. All I needed was Iwa-Chan.

It has been one week, Iwa stopped talking to me. Even in my dreams. I finally got to approach him, but was very cautious to not make any dumb moves.   
"H-hey. Iwa-chan, do you hate me now?"  
"....of course not, I'm...I'm just disappointed."   
"I'm sorry Iwa-chan...I didn't mean to upset you..."  
"It's fine..." I heard him sigh after the sentence. I got up gently and sat next to him. I feel the soft grass under my palms and the cool wind blowing.   
"Hey Iwa-chan..."  
"yes?"  
"Did you ever imagine that....that we could run away and be together...forever?"   
I saw a light blush spear across his face.   
"what made you say that?" Iwazumi asked.  
"ummm, I was just wondering..."  
"well, I guess I thought of it a few times..."  
"well I made a plan about-"  
"You, what?!"  
"Ye-yea, I made a plan so we could stay together forever...because...I love you...Iwa-chan."   
Iwazumi stares at me wide eyed and a dark emerging from his face.   
"I-Iwa-chan??"   
"Are, are you serious??"  
"....well, yes?"  
"Tell me your plan."  
I was surprised that he would ask me to explain it, so I stood in shock.   
"Hey! Oikawa!" Iwa-chan said in my face snapping his fingers.   
"Oh-oh. So should I explain it?" I asked.  
"Fire away."

My plan was simple, but not so simple to do. So as soulmates, you can see your soulmate in your dreams. But you will only met them when they are in deep sleep too. You see, I live on one side of the world and Iwa-chan lives on the other side, so our sleep schedules don't really match up that well. Lucky, my classes are from 6am-12pm and his classes are from 5pm-11pm. There is a way that you can go to internal sleep without harming your health. It's a spiritual method I found on the internet. (I'm sry, just play along with it xD) so, to spend the rest of my life with Iwa-chan, I must fall asleep with him, forever. You can't break the sleep until death.

The day of the "death sleep" is scheduled to be on the 12th of December. Me and Iwa-chan planned everything out perfectly. And very soon, the day came. I was settled on my bed and had my sleeping pills next to me. I decided to turn the TV on to get the last of this world. I'm starting to doze off and the pills effects starts to kick in, and I lie peacefully on my bed.   
"Cation! Cation! Everyone in City X please listen!" The TV blared. "A major earthquake is said to happen in a few hours! Everyone evacuate to the earthquake shelter!"   
That's where I am...  
I have to see Iwa-chan though...  
I start to panic and have terrible thoughts of not seeing Iwa-chan.  
I...must get to the shealter...  
I wobble out my bedroom and I feel dizzy, the fatigue taking over my body. I grab my coat and open the door of my apartment. Great, I have to walk 10 floors to get to the earthquake shelter. I stumble my way down the stairs, catching my breath every few steps. Floor 9...8 more to go.

When I reached the 7th floor, the ground shakes. I lose my balance and my back hits the railing of a balcony. No,nononononono!!! The ground shakes one more time and I fall off the 7th floor.

I'm so sorry Iwa-chan....  
i'm so sorry......

Iwazumi's P.O.V

I wait silently in the void of nothingness. I sit there in my dreams waiting for Oikawa. When is he going to be here?

2 years later...  
I've been waiting for Oikawa for 2 years already. I got so bored in my own dreams without him. At this time, thats is when I knew....

He's not coming back.

30 year later...  
Third person P.O.V  
Iwazumi Hajime died in his sleep from an unknown sickness 30 years after his death sleep. We eventually found the body of Oikawa Tooru and as a sign of respect, we decided to bury them together. At least they got what they wanted at the end, being together forever.

  
Author's note

Hey! Ace here ;P   
Yay, that was my first chapter of my "book of yaoi" omlll kill me sry this was short... anyways, you can comment what ships I could possibly write next ;) or you can vote for which ship I should write next.

Oikawa x Iwazumi [Fluff]  
Zen x Jumin [Lemon]  
Kageyama x Hinata [Coffee shop AU]

 


End file.
